


International Relations

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Miles Maitland likes Aziraphale's cousin from America most dreadfully.





	International Relations

“My dear man,” Miles said, adjusting his position just slightly in Gabriel’s lap to lean more into his body, his elbow resting easily on Gabriel’s shoulder, his fingers drawing a pleasant pattern on the back of Gabriel’s head. He was very warm, and his weight provided a pleasant pressure on Gabriel’s thighs, and his knee against Gabriel’s belly - Gabriel was, he had discovered, very much in favour of both warmth and pressure, especially in combination. “Has anyone ever bestowed upon you the knowledge that you are  _delectable_?”

“No,” Gabriel said beatifically, with his handsome, stupid smile.

Miles gasped, mock indignation showing on his face, his eyes popping comically wide, his mouth forming a pretty O which was  _quite_  the object of admiration for men in his vicinity. His free hand cupped Gabriel’s cheek, thumbing over the stubble there.

“Why, Gabriel, that is  _criminal_ ,” Miles said. “You are positively scrumptious. I could just eat you whole.”

“Please, don’t,” Gabriel said seriously, but not impolitely.

“In part, perhaps?”

“No...”

Miles leaned in, and whispered in Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel’s eyebrows raised.

“Really?” he asked, the picture of innocence. “Would it fit?”

“ _That’s_  enough of that, I think,” Aziraphale said, baulking at the sight of young Mr Maitland in his celestial boss’ lap and rushing over, but before Aziraphale could grab hold of the scruff of Miles’ collar to pull him off, Miles leaned in and pressed his mouth to Gabriel’s in a kiss. Gabriel’s mouth was soft and yielding, and he let Miles kiss him as hard as he pleased, seemingly incognizant of the waxy stain Miles left there as Aziraphale pulled him off like a disobedient kitten.

“Oh, Mr Fell, you are cruel to me,” Miles said dolefully. “I am only building international relations!”

“I think you’ve built them quite enough,” Aziraphale said, flushing to his ears and delivering a firm pat to Miles’ side that wasn’t a punishment in the least, for he barely felt it. “Why don’t  _you_  go and get our drinks, Miles? I shall sit here with my cousin.”

“And I might return to my seat, when I return?”

“You might return to  _a_  seat,” Aziraphale said, and Miles sighed with deep angst and drama, but rushed off nonetheless. Aziraphale turned his glare on Gabriel, who was pensively examining the lipstick on his finger and thumb, rubbing it experimentally. A great deal of it was painting his mouth. “Don’t let him sit in your lap.”

“Why not?”

“He’s too  _familiar_.”

With conversational brightness, Gabriel said, “He told me his mouth could fit my whole--”

Aziraphale coloured further. “Shh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
